Staccatos and Bar Lines
by IrkenRuler13
Summary: Sequal to Hardcovers and Paperbacks. Now that They're living together, what kind of challenges will Zexion and Demyx have to face? How will Zexion take Demyx being the 'next big thing? And what is it about the return of Larxene that has Demyx steaming?
1. An Introduction of Sorts

_OMG, I can't believe I'm finally posting the first chapter of the sequal. Well, to all you Hardcovers and Paperback fans, enjoy this next installment._

**Staccatos and Bar Lines  
>Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts<strong>

Zexion never understood music, it's not that he didn't like it, he actualy quite enjoyed listening to it. He just didn't understand the lure of lyrics mixed with a key and melody. So, if this cloaked schemer found music to be so confusing, why was his apartment filled to the brim with instruments, recording equipment, CDs, and records? Well, mind you that he had been living with his highschool sweetheart and love of his life who just so happened to love music more that anything... well, except for his darling slate haired angel of course. Zexion had been living with Demyx for about six months. The day Zexion came home from collage in Never Was, Demyx asked form him to move into his new apartment. Zexion got a job writing for a popular magazine while Demyx played music at different clubs and cafes. It's true that the two lovers had gotten into arguments about Demyx getting a 'real job', but those didn't last long after Zexion remembered just how important music was to Demyx, even if the schemer didn't understand it. Zexion knew Demyx had amazing talent, but what was the chance of the young man ever being discovered, and if he wasn't, what would he do with himself. Not going to collage was a terrible choice on Demyx's part. He had no back up plan.

Zexion sighed as he awoke. He had never been a morning person. That, however, wasn't such a problem anymore since he found that waking up next to Demyx was worth it. Demyx crinkled his nose and opened his eyes one at a time. He smiled as he gazed into the deep midnight blue eyes of his lover. "Good morning, sunshine." He said in his beautiful voice, matched only by his own singing.

"I could never get tired of waking up to your smile." Zexion replied, sighing lovingly and cuddling against his lover.

"That would make a nice lyric to a song." The mullet haired man grinned. "I'd name it 'Zexion', and It'd be the song that'd make me famous." Zexion never missed the shine in his lover's eyes whenever he talked about becoming famous. It was a nice dream, but unrealistic.

"Are you working today?" The schemer asked, praying for a 'no'.

"Unfortunately, yes. Luxord needed someone to sing at his bar tonight, and I owed him a favor. It's at five if you want to come."

"I can't, I'm working 'till nine."

"Oh... hey, that's okay, we'll see eachother tonight." Demyx sighed. "Oh, Zexy, why can't we have more time to ourselves?"

"Because we're grown ups now, Demyx, and grown ups have to work." Zexion explained as if he was talking to a small child. Demyx giggled.

"Of course, but hey, who knows, this gig could be my big break." Zexion always got sad when Demyx kept his hopes up, against all odds, but that was also one of the things he admired about him. "Oh, look at the time, Zex, your gonna be late for work."

"Crap, if I'm late again my boss'll kill me!" Zexion jumped out of bed and rushed to prepare for his day. He was out of the house within five minutes. Demyx got out of bed and stretched. He always thought waking up in the morning felt nice if you weren't to tired to enjoy it. He hummed a tune in his head as he prepared himself breakfast and ate in the usual silence of his shared apartment. When he had asked Zexion to move in with him, he didn't think he'd be alone half the time. After cleaning his cereal dish, Demyx made his way over to his GameStation 3 to play his favorite video game City of Spades. This game stared a young boy named Sky who lived on an island with his friends Land and Sea when a terrible storm hit the island and the whole world was destroyed. He then met his two new allies Ronald and Silly as they helped him learn about the LockSword. Then there's this whole mess with Mansex and the Syndicate 13, but lets not get into that now.

'_Dance, magic dance_' Demyx's cell phone rang and he answered it while fighting off some Nohearts. "Hey?"

"Yo, Demyx, it's Axel."

"Oh, hey Ax, what's up?"

"Nothin' really, just bored. Roxy's in class right now and won't answer his phone. I just don't understand why he won't answer."

"Axel... he's in class."

"Yes, and?"

"Nevermind, You wanna hang out?"

"Sure thing, but you got to come over here. My little brother is visiting and I can't leave him in my apartment alone with that creepy werewolf friend of his."

"Awesome, I'll be over in a bit." Demyx hung up and started getting dressed. He hadn't seen Axel in a while, let alone his younger brother, Lea. Lea was a senior now, and was only 14 when Demyx was a senior so the blonde didn't see much of him, but he knew who his 'werewolf friend' was. Saix had a younger brother about the same age as Lea. His name was Isa, and he was really creepy. In no time, Demyx was at Axel's apartment, ready for whatever would cure his boredom.

**~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~**

"Mr. Schemer!" A blonde man called.

"Yes, Mr. Shinra?" The schemer answered back.

"Yes, come over here, I'd like a word with you." Zexion took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this. "Yes, Sir?"

"Listen, your a good employee, but I like money too much for me to be paying this many workers. You're the new guy, so it would only make sense to fire you."

"I understand, Sir."All the light had left Zexion's eyes.

"However, I'm going to give you a chance. Our magazine needs more modern culture. I've already assigned Mr. Superior to look for something interesting for you to write about. You'll have your assignment tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you, Sir." Zexion shook his bosses hand and started back to his desk.

"Oh, and Mr. Schemer? Don't le me down."

"Yes, of course, Sir."

**~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~**

Demyx stood on stage overlooking the audience at Luxord's bar, 'The Lucky Medalion'. He took a deep breath and sang one of his own songs.

**Demyx: **I'm through with standing in line  
>To clubs we'll never get in<br>It's like the bottom of the ninth  
>And I'm never gonna win<br>This life hasn't turned out  
>Quite the way I want it to be<p>

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house  
>On an episode of Cribs<br>And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
>And a king size tub big enough<br>For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
>And a big black jet with a bedroom in it<br>Gonna join the mile high club  
>At thirty-seven thousand feet<p>

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
>My own star on Hollywood Boulevard<br>Somewhere between Cher and  
>James Dean is fine for me<p>

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
>I'd even cut my hair and change my name<p>

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
>Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes<br>Sign a couple autographs  
>So I can eat my meals for free<br>(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)  
>I'm gonna dress my ass<br>With the latest fashion  
>Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion<br>Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
>Blow my money for me<br>(So how you gonna do it?)  
>I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame<br>I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well<p>

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
>That offend the censors<br>Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
>lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong<p>

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
>And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars<br>The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
>We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat<br>And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
>In the VIP with the movie stars<br>Every good gold digger's  
>Gonna wind up there<br>Every Playboy bunny  
>With her bleach blond hair<p>

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
>With the latest dictionary and today's who's who<br>They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
>Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial<p>

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
>Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I don't know when the Next chapter will be, but It WILL be posted. <em>

**_Fun Fact about Hardcovers and Paperbacks:  
>My original plan was for Larxene to be in love with Marluxia and refuse to surrender him to Vexen, but decided to change it so that I could show a softer side to Larxene.<em>**


	2. Oh No Oh No Oh No OH YEAH!

_Hey you guys! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you enjoy this. Sorry that it's short, but if I kept going it'd be too long._

* * *

><p><strong>Staccatos and Bar Lines<strong>

**Chapter 2: Oh no, oh no, oh no... OH YEAH!**

Zexion walked up the stairs to the apartment slowly. Today was stressful, and the last thing he wanted was to break the news to Demyx that he could possibly be getting fired. That would lead them straight down the toilet financially. The schemer sighed as he got out his keys, opening the door slowly.

"Zexy, hey, how was work." Demyx smiled cheerfully with his usual greeting.

"It was fine." Zexion lied.

"You're terrible at lying. There's something you're not telling me, or have you forgot how terrible you are with secrets." Zexion sighed; he had to tell Demyx the truth.

"I didn't want to tell you, and I was hoping to keep it a secret but… I'm… getting a promotion." He lied again at the last minute. He just couldn't do it.

"A promotion, really? Zexy, that's great! Oh, this is perfect! We won't have to worry about money anymore!" Demyx pulled his lover into a bone crushing hug. "Why would you ever try to keep this a secret?"

"W-well, I… I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, and you let me ruin the surprise? Darn… oh well, I probably would have bugged you 'till you told me anyway." Demyx grabbed a hold of Zexion's wrist. "Come, we must celebrate!"

"D-demyx, wait!"

"Hurry, to the bedroom!"

**~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~**

Zexion sighed as he woke up that morning. What if he _did_ get fired? What would he tell Demyx? He even felt bad about participating in Demyx's celebration sex. Demyx stirred in his sleep and cuddled closer to his lover. Zexion didn't know how he would get out of this predicament. The only thing he could do was write as good as he could and beg to the high heavens to keep his job. He thought attending collage in Never Was would assure any career he wanted, and it would've, if he wasn't working for Rufus Shinra. Zexion watched as Demyx slowly opened his eyes and smiled his usual bright smile. "Good morning, my love." The musician sighed happily, moving halfway on top of his lover. He spoke as he traced patterns on his slate haired angel's chest. "You should be getting ready for work, don't want to risk not getting that promotion." Zexion looked to the clock and saw that he, indeed, should be getting ready.

"I know, but I just love waiting for you to wake up." The shcemer said romantically, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Your such a sap."

"Yes, but I'm your sap."

Demyx chuckled. "Alright, get dressed you love sick puppy." Zexion streched and started preparing for work.

**~*~Reno: Another page break, yo~*~**

"Hey, Zexion." A silver haired man called, walking towards the slate haired man.

"Hello there, Xemnas."

"Yeah, I got that assignment you needed." He said as he handed Zexion a manila folder. He started explaining as Zexion opened it. "I was at the bar last night, ya know, and there was this guy with an amazing voice. He's modern and handsome, perfect for the magazine." Zexion gazed in awe as he saw pictures and files about his blonde lover. "The guy's name is Demyx. I did a google search when I got home. He's popular in this town and completely drug free. I think we can make a real big deal of this guy." Silence. "Zexion, are you okay?"

"You want me to write an article about my boyfriend?" He said in his usual monotone.

"Wait... your _boyfriend_? You're telling me this hot, talented piece of man is your boyfriend and you didn't suggest promoting his popularity in the magazine?"

"I-It never crossed my mind." Zexion stuttered, defending himself.

"Dude, with your writing skill, you could make this guy _famous_!"

"Y-you really t-think so?"

"Definatly!"

"I can't believe I haven't thought of this, this is genius!" And with that, Zexion dashed back to his desk to start writing. He wrote all the great things about Demyx's music and image. When he finished the article, he put it on his bosses desk and patiently waited for his response. Later that night, while Zexion was getting ready to leave, Xemnas approached him.

"Hey, look up! Boss is on his to put in a good word for me." He tapped the top of Zexion's desk for emphasis and took his leave. Zexion took a deep breath, this was it.

"Mr. Schemer." Rufus called, approaching Zexion.

"Yes, Mr. Shinra?" Zexion could feel his leggs shaking, but kept his voice calm.

"I read over your article for the magazine."

"Oh, you did?" Zexion said, not really knowing what to say.

"It was fantastic, but I'm not so sure about this... Demyx guy. I need to know if he's really good or not."

"Oh, he's wonderful. Mr. Superior and I both agree."

"I'll trust your word. You better not be wasting my time, Mr. Schemer."

"Of course not, Sir."

"Yes, well, you may take your leave." As Rufus walked away, Zexion let out a breath. _That... was terrifying_. Zexion felt relieved now that _that_ was over, but if the article didn't bring in viewers, he could kiss his job goodbye.

The drive home was full of excitement. Demyx would love him forever if Zexion made him famous. For the first time in a while, Zexion felt giddy. _Demyx will be so happy_. "Demyx, I'm home." Zexion called giddily, closing the door with a snap of his wrist.

"Well, someone sounds like they had a good day. Did you get that promotion?" Zexion winced, remembering the lie he had told Demyx.

"No, but I think I will soon, you won't believe what happened!"

"Oh my god, you're giddy! This has to be good!"

"Okay, so, I was assigned to write an interesting, modern article about a topic that a co-worker would bring to me. Apparently last night at Luxord's bar, you caught his attention. I wrote an article about you Demyx! This could make you famous!" Demyx was in shock. He just stood there, not saying anything. Zexion was nervous. Had he done something wrong?

"Um... Demyx?" Zexion reached to caress his face, but Demyx grabbed his wrist quickly. "Demyx wha-"

"Bedroom... NOW!" Zexion knew this would be some night.

**~*~Reno: Alright, I'm breaking the page before things get _too_ exciting, yo~*~**

Demyx smiled as he stroked his lover's slate hair. The poor little guy wore himself out.

**Demyx:** This is the story of a boy  
>Who cried a river that could drown all of Detroit<br>and though he looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love him...<br>When he smiles

How many days in a year  
>he woke up with hope, but he only found tears?<br>And I can be so insincere,  
>Making him promises, never for real<br>As long as he stands there waiting  
>Wearing the holes in the soles of his shoes<br>And how many days disappear  
>When You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?<p>

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way,<br>You never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a boy,  
>Who cried a river that could drown all of detroit<br>And while he looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love him<br>When he smiles...

And how many lovers would stay  
>Just to put up with this shit day after day?<br>How did we wind up this way?  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say.<br>As long as we stand here waiting,  
>Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose<br>How do we get there today,  
>When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?<p>

Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way,<br>You never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a boy,  
>Who cried a river that could drown all of Detroit<br>And while he looked so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love him<br>When he smiles...

And your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way,<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a boy,  
>Who cried a river that could drown all of Detroit<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love her<p>

This is the story of a boy,  
>He hides his face because he's so coy<br>And while he looked so sad and lonely there,  
>I absolutely love him,<p>

This is the the story of a - boy  
>Who cried a river that could drown all of Detroit<br>And while he looked so sad in photographs,  
>I absolutely love him<br>When he smiles...  
>When he smiles...<p>

Demyx smiles as though about fame and decided... this will be his first single.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there's chapter 2. Larxene appears next chapter, so get ready for some DRAMA.<em>

**_Fun fact about Hardcovers and Paperbacks:_**

**_In the chapter "And the Winner Is..." Rikku is president of student council and is to announce the prom queen. In one of the sentences, I accidentally call her Aqua._**


	3. A Blast from the Past

_I AM SO SORRY! I've had so much on my plate lately, but I promise It'll never take me this long to update EVER again._

* * *

><p><strong>Staccatos and Bar Lines<strong>

**Chapter 3: A Blast from The Past**

"Good morning Mr. Shinra!"

"Nice tie Mr. Shinra."

"I've brought your coffee, Mr. Shinra."

_Could these people be bigger suck ups? _Zexion thought as he added more sugar to his coffee. _Maybe if they just did their job instead of sucking up to the boss, they would get the raises they've been begging for._ The slate haired man rolled his eyes, adding even more sugar to his coffee.

"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" Xemnas asked jokingly.

"… I like sugar." The schemer said, offended.

"I can tell. Anyway, we've got a new model for the cover girl and boss man wants you to make sure she's what we're looking for."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, maybe he's testing you or something."

"Okay, I'll go find her, what does she look like?"

"All I know is that she's blonde with long legs, but what cover girl isn't?" The grey haired man laughed.

"Okay, I'll get to that." Zexion got out of his chair and started for the waiting room. Then he turned around, put more sugar in his coffee, and then continued his way to the waiting room. As he pushed through the doors, he thought about how this could be a test cooked up by Rufus. Well, he would just have to make sure this girl is perfect cover girl material. Zexion scanned the room for the tall blonde girl and his jaw almost dropped when he saw her. Those bright aqua eyes, that sadistic smirk, those weird antennae thingies… What was Larxene doing here?

"Zexion! I'm so glad to see you!" Larxene enveloped him is a sweet hug. The schemer pushed away, confused and slightly frightened .

"Larxene, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting an old pal from high school." She said innocently.

"We weren't even friends… you weren't even nice to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"In Junior year you got the football team to give me a swirly and you posted the pictures on MyFace." (**A/N: **Myspace/Facebook in case you didn't remember)

"Oh, come now, what's a swirly between besties?"

"You want something, what is it?" He said bluntly, not quite in the mood for her games.

"Okay listen, in collage I made some friends right… well, I ran into one of them the other day and I… kinda told her I was a model at Shinra magazine and that I was dating a guy who worked here."

"Oh, Larxene! Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted her to think I was successful. So… will you help me?

"I can get you a job Larxene, but you'll have to find a boy here on your own."

"Actually, I kind of… already… gave her your description." Larxene flinched slightly, waiting for the shouting to start. However Zexion, being a quiet person he is (except in bed) just sighed.

"I'll have to talk this over with Demyx. In the meantime, if you want a job here you'll have to see our photographer, Mr. Moon. Saix, if you remember him from High School."

"Sounds familiar, but I don't think I've met him. Well then, I'll just go do that." She smiled sheepishly and followed Zexion to Saix's working space.

"Saix, this is the new cover girl. I need to convince Mr. Shinra that she's worthy for the job so take some good pictures of her."

"Sure thing, Zexion." The blue haired man turned and his face turned slightly red with rage. "Larxene de Sade. It was too good a thought to think I'd be rid of you after graduation." He had more venom in his voice that a snake had in its entire body.

"Um… have we met?" She asked nervously.

"You paid the jocks to hang me from the flagpole by my braces." (**A/N: **who can guess what show that's from?)

"Saix, you never had braces…" Zexion piped in.

"Oh… I suppose you're right… well I still don't like you!" He glared back at Larxene.

"Oh c'mon Saix, she's changed. Sure, she's still a manipulative lying bitch but at least she's a nicer manipulative lying bitch."

Saix sighed. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Thanks Saix!" She hugged him and Zexion saw his skin pale.

"Okay, let's get this started."

**~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~**

Demyx, I'm home!" Zexion called.

"Hey Zexion, how was your- what is she doing here?" Demyx didn't sound rude, just surprised.

"Demyx, there's something we all need to discuss." Demyx's face paled at the thought of all the things it could be. The trio sat at the kitchen table, Zexion was fiddling his fingers nervously. "Listen Demyx, today at work, Larxene showed up. She seems to have dragged me into one of her problems and now, she needs our help."

"Oh, is that al it is?" Demyx let out a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought I was in touble. What do you need help with, Larxy?" Larxene flinched at the nickname, but remained calm.

"Demyx, I need to borrow your boyfriend." Demyx's smile immediately deflated.

"… excuse me?"

"You see, I told my friends I was a model at Shinra Magazine and that I was dating my coworker… I kind of already gave them Zexion's description. She told me that she and the girls are going to be in the area for a while and wanted a little get together. I tried to get out of it, but there was just no convincing them. They wanted to meet my boyfriend, who I told them was Zexion."

"Well, why can't you just find some hobo and make him look like Zexion?" Demyx was shouting now. "There's no way I'm letting you creep all over my boyfriend!"

"Demyx, it's not like that!" Zexion reassured him. "It's just for pretend and it's only for a little while, I promise."

Demyx sighed, visibly calming down. "Okay, I trust you… but Laxene… what exactly did you tell your friends?"

**~*~Reno: This be a flashback, yo~*~**

Larxene was sitting at McMoogles enjoying a chicken salad when she was tapped on the shoulder. "OMG! Larxy!" She was hugged from behind. "We missed you so much!"

"Oh, hey Tiana. Jasmine, Ariel, and Snow, it's so good to see you guys."

"How have you been?" The red headed on asked.

"I've been great."

"Did you ever meet that handsome prince you were searching for?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, you must have, tell us, what's he like?" Jasmine batted her eye lashes as a new song on the radio came on.

**Radio: **Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sweet sugar candyman<p>

**Larxene:** I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
>He really got me working up an appetite<br>He had tattoos up and down his arm  
>There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm<p>

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
>We drank champagne and we danced all night<br>We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
>The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline<p>

**All: **He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

**Larxene: **He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
>When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot<br>**All: **He had lips like sugarcane  
><strong>Larxene: <strong>Good things come for boys who wait

**Radio: **Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Candyman, candyman<br>Sweet sugar candyman

**Ariel: **He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
><strong>Larxene: <strong>Sweet sugar candyman  
><strong>Jasmine: <strong>He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
><strong>Larxene: <strong>Sweet sugar candyman  
><strong>Tiana: <strong>He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
><strong>Snoe: <strong>Sweet sugar

**All: **He's got those lips like sugarcane  
><strong>Larxene: <strong>Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
>He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>**All: **A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman<br>A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
>Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman<p>

**Radio:** Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
>Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine<br>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
>Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine<p>

Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
>Jane lost her grip and down she fell<br>Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
>Squared herself away and let out a yell<p>

**~*~Reno: End of flashback, yo~*~**

Zexion facepalmed, that didn't even sound anything like him. "Just do this for me you guys… please?" Demyx and Zexion nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you enjoyed that!<em>

**_Funfact about Hardcovers and Paperbacks:_**

**_My main inspiration while writing this was long car rides with the radio on._**


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into

_Back from Hiatus. I'm so sorry, really. I've just had so much on my plate lately with moving and packing and unpacking and all that sucky stuff. Well, I'm back and here to give to you another chapter of Staccatos and Bar Lines._

**Staccatos and Bar Lines**

**Chapter 4: What Did I Get Myself Into**

Zexion was already having the worst of times, and he wasn't even out of the car yet. All Larxene did was nag at him about what to do, what to say, and how to act. Ugh, it was really getting on his nerves.

"Zexion... Zexion are you even listening?" She shouted, making the slate haired man jump.

"Truthfully? No, not really." The blonde glared daggers at him. "Listen, Larxene, I'm doing you a favor. That means don't get on my bad side or I might just change my mind." Larxene was quite then. "Thank you, now listen. I'll say and act as I please. I'll go along with your shenanigans and lie as much as I need to. I'm a schemer, remember, i could make lying a profession if I wanted to."

"Fine, but I still think I should do most of the talking."

"Yes, and look where that's gotten us. I could be home sexing my beautiful boyfriend right now, but no. I'm here, doing a favor for the popular girl who helped make my life miserable back in high school."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry Zexion. I know I'm already asking a lot, and I'm sorry."

"Good, now it looks like we're here so, let's go fake it." The two got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

"Oh, Larxene, you're here! Girls, Larxene is here!" Snow sang happily and the others began flooding the foyer.

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" Tiana said happily and lead the group to the dining room, where everyone was hanging out. "So, you must be Zexion, I'm Tiana." She offered her hand and Zexion shook it.

"Very nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Wow, such princely manners." Snow swooned. "My name's Snow White. It's a... _pleasure_ to meet you." The fair girl batted her eye lashes and Ariel gave her a playful shove.

"Back off, lover girl, you've got your own prince at home." The red head laughed. "I'm Ariel. Larxene has told us so much about you."

"So I've been told." Zexion laughed as he shook Ariel's hand.

"Hey guys, where's Jasmine?" Larxene asked, noticing the absence of one of her good friends.

"Oh, she had a date with some poor guy, Aladdin. Not princely at all." Snow responded sorrowfully.

"Oh, c'mon Snow. Al's a good guy, and Jasmine likes him." Tiana scolded.

"I'm sorry, I just think love is better when it's for us rich people."

"Wow Snow... that's really shallow."

"Who wants cupcakes!" A woman in blue came from the kitchen carrying a plate of freshly iced cupcakes.

"Cindy, hi." Larxene smiled. "I didn't know you'd be here." Cinderella was one of Larxene's closest friends in collage. The blonde tugged on Zexion's arm and dragged him over to her friend. "Cindy, this is Zexion, my boyfriend who loves me with all his heart!" Now, you may think Larxene was being kind of... pushy about showing Zexion to Cinderella. Well, you see, in collage, Cinderella always got all the best boys. Even though they were friends, Larxene's natural "I'm better then you" attitude made her want to rub it right in Cinderella's face that she has a successful boyfriend.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you Zexion. I'm Cinderella. Larxy and I were best friends in collage."

"It's very nice to meet such a good friend of my Lark."

"Awe, he even has a pet name for her. You are so lucky Larxene." Snow swooned once again. The rest of the day was filled with storytelling and catching up. And Zexion had never seen Larxene look so happy with her life, even if most of it was a lie.

"Well, my Lark, I think it's about time I took you home."

"Already? But Zexion I..." Larxene saw the stern look Zexion was giving her. "I think your right. It was so nice to see you guys." She smile and waved a short goodbye.

"Wait, Larxene! Can I talk to you a sec first?" Tiana asked. Zexion gave her a pleading look, but Larxene ignored it.

"Sure Tiana, what is it?" Tiana shuffled into the kitchen and looked Larxene right in the eyes.

"Listen, Larxene. I got to where I am through hard work and perseverance. I'm not saying your lying, but a lot of your stories are just plain hard to believe. Especially the one about you being with Zexion. Your just not each other's type."

"Tiana, I didn't expect this from you." Larxene glared.

"Larxene, you know I'm your best friend right? Listen, just bring Zexion to Snow's wedding in this March. That way, we know your legit."

"We?" Larxene picked up.

"Yeah, Larx, it's not just me. The other girls have had suspicions from the beginning. Well, except Snow. She's pretty dense."

"Well then, if that's how you all are going to be, then fine! Zexion and I will be there!" With that, Larxene stomped angrily out that door.

"Larxene, what was that all about?" Zexion asked after they got in the car.

"Um... We're going to Snow's wedding in 3 months." There was a loud screech as Zexion stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Larxene! You said we would only have to do this once!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But the girls just want to make sure we're legit, y'know?"

"Larxene, Snow lives in Dwarfwood. That's 3 hours from here."

"I said I was sorry."

"I can't believe to dragged me into all of this! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am!" Larxene broke down crying. Larxene had always been strong. She hadn't cried since high school. But this was all just too much. Zexion sighed. Now he's have to deal with this.

"Listen Larxene," He said as he started the car up again. "I know you're in a tough and stressful situation, but it's one you put your self in."

"I'm not quite getting it." The blond sniffed.

"Larxene, when you dig a whole that's too deep to climb out of, what's the first thing you do?"

"What does being stuck in a hole have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, the first thing I'd do would be scream for help."

"That's interesting Larxene, because the logical first choice would be to stop digging." Larxene chuckled a bit and let Zexion finish. "You can call for help all you want, but there's no way your getting out of there if you keep on digging. And if someone comes to help you and you keep digging, soon enough you'll both be stuck. And eventually, you'll be to deep for anyone to help you at all."

"So your saying that instead of asking you to help me, I should've just stopped lying to everyone. And now because I kept lying, I've dragged you just as deep into the situation as me?"

"That's exactly it Larxene."

"I'm sorry Zexion, and if you do this for me, I promise I won't lie to them about this anymore.

"You'll tell them the truth?"

"No, I just won't make up any more lies."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you. Fine, but I'll have to talk to Demyx first. This affects him too."

**~*~Reno: This be a page break, yo~*~**

"No!"

"But Demyx-"

"No, no , no, no, and no! I'm not letting you borrow my boyfriend again so you can kiss all over him with you cooties and stuff."

"I don't have cooties and Zexion wouldn't kiss me, you know that!

"I trust, Zexion, just not you."

"Demyx, I thought we were all friends here."

"We were until you asked me if you could take my boyfriend to a wedding."

"Demyx it's not like that."

"Hey, can you guys shut up in there! I'm trying to beat Mansex in City of Spades!" Axel called from the other room.

"Demyx, what is Axel doing here?" Zexion spoke up.

"What? So you can parade around as Larxene's boy toy but I can't hang out with my friend?"

"Demyx, It's _not_ like that."

In the other room, the phone rang. Axel decided that sense the owners of the home were... preoccupied, he would answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, hello there. Is this Demyx Nocturne?"_

"No, he's in the other room."

_"Oh, well may I have a word with him?"_

"Uhhh..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE HIM OUT FOR A WHILE?" Axel heard from the other room

"Um, yeeeaaah I think now's a bad time"

_"Well, I assure you this is excellent news. Please do get him."_

"Who is this anyway?"

Axel dashed into the kitchen to find Demyx holding Zexion protectively at his side while shouting at Larxene who looked like a lion about to pounce. "Demyx, get your ass on the phone! Now!"

"Not now Axel!"

"Yes now, it's a dude from Oblivion records!" All was silent for a few moments. Then Demyx snatched the phone from Axel's hand.

"Hello, I'm Demyx Nocturne."

_"Oh, Mr. Nocturne! This is Oblivion records calling. An employee of mine has read an interesting article about you in Shinra Magazine and has brought it to my attention."_

"Oh my god! Really? T-that's fantastic!"

_"Yes, indeed. I believe we should make an appointment."_

"Y-yes! Yes of course."

_"Great, well the holidays are coming up so let's try to squeeze it in before then hmm? How about the 13th?"_

"The 13th will be excellent sir, thank you so much."

_"Alrighty then, see you on the 13th"_

"Yes, okay. Thanks so much. Bye." Demyx hung up the phone. At first his expression was blank. Then he looked like he would explode with happiness. "Oh my God, Zexy!" Demyx embraced him husband, all previous anger forgotten. "Thank you so much for writing that article! I might be getting a record deal! Oh Zexy we have to celebrate!" Demyx was pulling Zexion towards the bedroom when he turned and remembered Axel and Larxene were still here. "Um... do you mind leaving my house now?"

"What? This isn't over yet! Zexion do something."

"Hmmm, listening to you two argue or getting celebration sex from my boyfriend? Use your head Larxene. We'll talk about this another time"

Larxene walked out of the apartment, sorrow all over her face. She just realized how much Demyx didn't want to share his boyfriend, even if it was pretend.

**Larxene:**_"_What did i get myself into

I didn't realize the compromise i put you through

What did i get myself into

And tell me how to get back into you"

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm seeing a pattern in the way I keep ending these chapters. Lol, Zexy won't pass up sex for anything. Lyrics are What Did I Get Myself Into by Kyle Riabko<em>

**FunFact about Hardcovers and Paperbacks:**

**For every 'musical moment' in the fic, I have choreography planned out. If I had some good cosplayers, I would love making it a screenplay and to make into a musical for youtube.**


	5. Not a Coffee Date

_Really super sorry for the long absence. My life really hasn't been on track recently, but you don't have to worry about that now. Without further a due, chapter 5 ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Staccatos and Barlines<br>Chapter 5: Not a Coffee Date (With Extra Sugar!)**

"Whoever came up with the phrase 'life is a bowl of cherries' must've been either stupid as hell, or just super duper high." Zexion sighed as he took a seat across from Larxene in the old coffee shop. "I mean, I've got a great job, an amazing boyfriend, a pretty nice apartment, and a fantastic family, but then you just had come into my life completely mutilate it just like in high school.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, Zexion." Larxene rolled her eyes and took a sip of her creamy delight.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" The slate haired man inquired as he began adding sugar to his own brew.

"Well," She started, "I figured we should come up with some believable stories before hand and try and get to know each other a little better, that way we'll be more convincing."

"Sounds like a plan." Zexion was still adding sugar to his coffee.

"Okay, first thing's first, how does Demyx feel about all this?"

"Surprisingly enough, he said it'd be okay. He's really mellowed out this week. It could be due to him being in his 'music mojo', as he calls it, getting ready for that interview, but personally, I think it's because we've has sex every night this week and it just makes him really happy." Zexion smiled sweetly as he continued to add sugar.

"Um, okay, TMI. Anyway, we should get started. Let's recap from what we told my friends last week."

"Right. I believe I said we met during your interview for the magazine." The slate haired man took a sip of his coffee before putting it back down to add more sugar.

"Yes, and that you asked me on a date my first week working there. It was like love at first sight." Larxene began gazing off dreamily.

"Larxene, pay attention." Zexion snapped his fingers in front of her face before returning to the sugar bowl. Larxene just stared.

"Um, are you gonna have some coffee with that sugar?"

"... I like sugar."

"Yes, I can see that." The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, there's one thing I can remember about you."

"Yes, and what about you? Any strange quirks or habits?"

"Does staring in the mirror for a long period of time count as a quirk?"

"Um... no, I think that just means you're conceded."

"Oh, well then how about enjoying watching others feel miserable?"

"... no, that just makes you a sadistic bitch."

"Oh... Well then no, no quirks."

"Right... well, um, I suppose we ought to know each others birthdays as well."

"Right, December 12th."

"Oh, your birthday is next week. The day before Demyx's interview."

"Yep, that's right. When's yours?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, why? Should I?"

"Junior year you planned a house party just so no one would show up."

"Oh yeah! Man, that party was awesome. You should've gone!"

"You invited everyone but me."

"Oh... yeah. Um, sorry about that. I was really stupid and immature back then."

"I suppose the past is the past. Shall we carry on?"

"Yes, yes we shall."

"Good"

"Um, Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Your cup is overflowing."

"Oh dear, oops." Zexion grabbed a few napkins to clean the mess.

"Well, do you think you used too much sugar now?"

"What? Oh god no, they just need bigger cups." Larxene chuckled and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day continued just like that: making up believable stories and learning new things about each other. To anyone else, it may have appeared to be a date, but is actuality, it was just two old high school enemies hatching a plan to deceive a group of wealthy young adults into thinking the female of the two has a successful life.. yeah, almost the same thing right?... Larxene may have gotten the two confused.

"Oh my god, no way! We are not saying that." Larxene was laughing hysterically.

"Suite yourself, but it could've been convincing." Zexion was laughing as well. It had been a long time since he'd laughed this hard with someone who wasn't Demyx.

"Oh wow, it's almost nine. I can't believe how late it's gotten."

"Indeed. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, it's cool. I've got my own car outside."

"Well Larxene, I have to admit this was fun." The two headed outside. Snow fell softly from the sky. It was cold, but not enough for the snow to stick.

"Yeah, this was probably the funnest date I've ever been on." The blonde giggled, but Zexion just looked at her curiously.

"Larxene, this wasn't a date, you know that."

"What, did I say date?" She chuckled nervously." 'lol', of course I know it wasn't a date, I mean, you're gay and stuff, and with Demyx. This is business. Strictly business."

"Right, well, it's been fun. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, see ya." Larxene's smile faded as she watched the slate haired man drive off. _I can't believe it!_ She thought. _How can I be feeling this way? He has a boyfriend, and I'm just using him to gain popularity... just like in high school... wow, I'm still just an immature bitch aren't I?__ Why was I so mean to him back then. Why am I so mean in general? I used to treat him like crap and now that he's useful to me I act like we're the best of friends._ A single tear rolled down Larxene's cheek as she leaned against her car. _I really wish I wasn't so mean before, maybe then I could've seen all these amazing qualities earlier._

**Larxene:** Handsome  
>Tender<br>Soft  
>Why do you look right through me<br>thinking  
>"No"<br>I can't deny my feelings  
>Growing strong<br>I try to keep believing  
>dreaming on<br>And every time I see you  
>I crave more<br>I wanna pull you closer  
>closer<br>closer  
>closer<br>but you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>I can be  
>all you need<br>Won't you please  
>stay with me<br>Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>Apologies, might-have-been's  
>Malchik gay<br>Malchik gay  
>can't erase what I feel<br>Malchik gay, gay  
>Malchik gay<p>

Malchik gay

Choking  
>Back emotion<br>I try to keep on hoping  
>for a way;<br>a reason for us both to  
>come in<br>close  
>I long for you to hold me<br>like your boyfriend does  
>and though my dream is<br>slowly fading  
>I wanna be the object<br>object  
>object<br>object  
>of your passion but it's hopeless<p>

Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>I can be  
>all you need<br>Won't you please  
>stay with me<br>Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>Apologies, might-have-been's  
>Malchik gay<br>Malchik gay  
>can't erase what I feel<br>Malchik gay, gay  
>Malchik gay<p>

Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>I can be  
>all you need<br>Won't you please  
>stay with me<br>Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>Apologies, might-have-been's  
>Malchik gay<br>Malchik gay  
>can't erase what I feel<br>Malchik gay, gay  
>Malchik gay<p>

Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
>Malchik, malchick<p>

Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>I can be  
>all you need<br>Won't you please  
>stay with me<br>Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>Apologies, might-have-been's  
>Malchik gay<br>Malchik gay  
>can't erase what I feel<br>Malchik gay, gay  
>Malchik gay<p>

Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>I can be  
>all you need<br>Won't you please  
>stay with me<br>Malchik gay  
>Malchik gay<br>Apologies, might-have-been's  
>Malchik gay<br>Malchik gay  
>can't erase what I feel<br>Malchik gay, gay  
>Malchik gay<p>

Before Larxene knew it she was home. Due to her parent's fortune, she lived in a fancy condo. As beautiful as it was, it wasn't what she wanted. A hand out from Mommy and Daddy was not productive, impressive, or did anything for her self-esteem. "I promise," She said to herself, "I gonna start bettering my self and I'm going to be independent... After this whole thing with Zexion is over... Yes, after."

* * *

><p><em>There you are guys, I really hope you enjoyed it ^^ Remember to review as I love them very much. Flames will be used to mold bigger coffee mugs for Zexion's sugar addiction. Song is Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U<em>

**Fun Fact About Hardcovers and Paperbacks:  
>The prom scene was originally going to end with Larxene meeting Vanitus and the two of them really hitting it off. However, that changed for the sake of not only the sequal, but for a special plan I have for Vanitus. But oh! I've already said too much! *Disappears into thin air like a ninja* <strong>


End file.
